


Visiting the Old Haunts

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells, F/F, Helena ships Johnlock, London, M/M, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Helena and Myka are visiting London and watching people in a little outdoor cafe.





	Visiting the Old Haunts

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't get them out of my head. Myka trying to rein Helena in a bit and Helena watching how much London changed in the time she was bronzed.

"This is simply _marvelous_ , Myka. The city changed so much!"  
  
"You do remember you were in London recently, right?"  
  
"Well, but it wasn't for _pleasure_ " she trailed one finger down her companion's arm. "Oh, Myka, look! They are positively _adorable_."  
  
The man a few tables over shot her a disgusted look.  
  
"I'm not _adorable_."  
  
"You are, Sherlock."  
  
“I am _not_.”


End file.
